Satisfaction Guaranteed
by YoominC16
Summary: The Rock sends out a tweet implying that John couldn't sexually satisfy anyone so John decided to show Dwayne that he can satisfy not only one person but two. John Cena/Cody Rhodes/Zack Ryder threesome basically PWP (COMPLETE)


**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone mention in this story. They are all owned by the WWE and/or any other respective parties. **

**A/N: Written for XxMiickieXx**

* * *

><p>Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson was lying across his bed in his hotel room looking at his laptop and laughing at the responses he was getting from the John Cena fans, mostly girls, about his most recent tweet about Mr. Fruity Pebbles. Rock had recently tweeted more about Cena's lady parts.<p>

_Yes, John Cena does have lady parts. He does not have a strudel nor has he ever had one. Even if he did have one, he wouldn't know how to use it. #NoSatisfactionGuaranteed #BootstoAsses_

Rock was really getting a laugh out of all of the responses that were defending John. They were telling Rock to stop being jealous of John.

"Please, me jealous of John Cena." Rock said to himself. How stupid could these fangirls really be? He had everything. A successful wrestling career, a successful movie career, a hot girlfriend, and a strudel that he knew how to use. Why would he ever be jealous of John Cena?

_Lets get one thing straight. I will NEVER EVER be jealous of John Cena.#BootstoAsses_

Rock sends that tweet out to the millions…and millions of followers he has on twitter.

"Lets see what those fangirls have to say about that." Dwayne says to himself as he lays back on the rather comfortable king size hotel bed. Dwayne was about to take a short nap but there was a knock at his door. Dwayne sighed. Every time he tired to sleep, someone would interrupt.

He got off the bed and went over to the door. He looked out of the peephole but didn't see anything. Dwayne swung the heavy hotel door open to see who it was but all he saw was darkness.

Dwayne finally came to his senses but still all he saw was darkness. The room that he was in was black as night. Dwayne tried to speak but quickly discovered that his mouth was covered with tape so all that left his mouth was groans and grunts. Rock tried to get up but was strapped down to a chair. As he squirmed in the chair, trying his hardest to escape, the chair started to roll. He was in a chair that had wheels on it.

'_Maybe if I squirm more, I will wheel myself right out of here.' _Dwayne thought and started to move and squirm harder, praying that he was moving in the right direction.

The lights flick on and The Rock stops his movements and looks around. He was in a bathroom. A very nice and large hotel suite bathroom. The black chair that he was in was spun around and he came face to face with his enemy.

"Hey Dwayne." John Cena said in a very light and happy tone. Dwayne looked at Cena. All he had on was a pair of black boxers. What the hell did this sick freak have planned?

"Do you like my bathroom?" John asked. "I knew I guy like yourself would need to be held hostage in something as great as this." John finished and Dwayne let out a slew of curse words, but John didn't understand any of them because of the tape covering The Rock's mouth.

"Glad you like it." John said and smiled, showing off his dimples. "So, I read your little tweets you sent out about me this morning. Saying that I have lady parts and if I had a strudel, I wouldn't know how to use it." John shook his head and clicked his tongue. "Rocky, Rocky, Rocky…you really are clueless."

Dwayne said something behind the tape but it came out as grunts and moans.

"So, I brought you here today to show you that not only do I have dick but it's much bigger than yours and I know exactly how to use it." John walked around Dwayne so he was behind him. John placed his hands on top of the chair and pushed him forward.

"What the hell? Stop! You better let me go now!" Dwayne said but it came out as angry grunts because of the tape. What was this sick freak going to do? Was he about to get raped?

John smiled as he pushed The Rock out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. He smiled brighter, showing off his dimples, as he looked at the sight on the bed.

Dwayne's eyes widened and he felt something stir inside of him as he watched two men on the king size bed make out and rubbed their hard cocks together. John place Rock next to the bed so he could see everything.

John leaned down. "It's a thing so beauty isn't it?" John whispered into Rock's ear. "Just sit back and relax. You'll enjoy this." John stood up and slipped off his boxers.

"I can't believe you started without me." John says as he still stands behind the chair.

Cody and Zack stop making out and rubbing up against each other and look over at John.

"Sorry daddy." Cody says innocently and sits up so he's straddling Zack. "But I'm so horny." Cody says and grinds down on Zack. Zack moaned and lifted his hips up. The thought of The Rock watching them as they got off really made them hot and bothered.

Cena grinned when Cody called him daddy. John walked over to the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and threw it at Cody. Cody caught it. John walked back over to stand behind The Rock's chair.

"Be a good boy for daddy and get Zack ready…and put on a show for our guest." John said, motioning to Dwayne.

Cody smiled before sliding down Zack's body so Zack's cock was by his mouth. Cody pushed Zack's legs open wider and lubed up his fingers. He teased Zack's entrance, running his index finger over his tight heat, before plunging his finger in.

"Cody!" Zack moaned and arched off the bed. Cody smiled as he took the head of Zack's cock into his mouth and sucked on it as he added another finger. Zack couldn't help but let out a sluttish moan.

Dwayne could feel his lower half stirring as he watched The American Dream's son suck and finger Zack. No. No! He was not gay. He was not enjoying this. He was not enjoying the way Cody's head bobbed up and down on Zack's cock. He was not enjoying how Zack's head was thrown back in pure bliss and he was not enjoying the way Cody's bubble butt was stuck out in the air as he sucked and finger fucked Zack. No, he was not enjoying this.

_Then, why are you so hard?_

_Shut up, subconscious!_

"Damn look at that." John said to Rock. "I would love to stand here all night and keep you company but I've got to have me some of that. Excuse me." John said and left The Rock's side and hopped on the bed and grabbed the lube.

John kneelled behind Cody as he lubed his fingers up. John threw the lube down and lined up his finger with Cody's entrance. Cody shivered when he felt the cold lubed finger at his entrance and Zack felt Cody's shiver around his cock.

"God Cody." Zack moaned.

John plunged two of his thick fingers inside of Cody and Cody moaned around Zack's cock and pushed his fingers deeper inside of him.

Zack let out a wail as Cody hit his prostate.

Dwayne swallowed hard as he watched the scene in front of him. He tried to shift himself in his seat but he couldn't. He was dealing with a massive erection and it was starting to get uncomfortable in his pants but he couldn't tear his eyes away. He couldn't stop looking at John's fingers, watching as they plunged in and out of Cody Rhodes.

Cody took Zack's cock out of his mouth and let out a loud moan. "John, get-Ah- inside of me." Cody begged. "I need you Oh." Cody moaned as John's finger hit his prostate.

John looked over at Rock. "Time for the real fun." Rock rolled his eyes.

John picked up the lube again and lubed up his cock. Rock's eyes almost popped out of his head when he caught sight of the massive organ in between John's legs. John Cena definitely had a strudel…and it was bigger than his.

John Cena lined up with Cody's entrance and plunged in, burying all of his cock deep inside of Cody.

"Oh God!" Cody screamed and pushed another finger deep inside of Zack, causing Zack to moan out.

Dwayne watched as John grabbed a hold of Cody's hips and thrusted in and out of Rhodes at a fast pace. Rhodes moaned and screamed as John hit Cody's prostate with every thrust. Dwayne moaned through the tape. He was so hard that it was painful. It felt like his dick was about to explode off of his body. The scene in front of him was so hot; he would need to get off soon.

"Ah daddy shit." Cody cursed as John hit his prostate again. John could feel Cody getting close, as his walls were tightening around him. "Uh coming!" Cody shouted. A few more thrust and John had brought Cody over the edge. Cody shook violently as he came all over the bed and Zack Ryder.

Dwayne watched as John Cena pulled out of Cody. He was still hard as a rock. He hadn't come. Dwayne groaned. He couldn't believe it. He had a strudel and he knew how to use it.

Cody carefully pulled his three fingers out of Zack and rolled over to the side. He was completely spent.

John took Cody's place and threw Zack's legs over his shoulders before plunging in.

"Oh yes!" Zack moaned and hooked his ankles behind John's head. John held on to Zack's hips and he piston in an out of his lover roughly.

"Ah, Zack." John moaned as he felt Zack's tight heat tighten around his cock.

Rocky squirmed in the chair. He could feel that all to familiar filling bubbling up inside of him. No! Rock shook his head. He would not get off to this. He would not come in his pants like a prepubescent little boy. He could already feel a wet spot in his boxers from his precum but he would not give Cena the satisfaction of coming.

"Oh John, right there…right there." Zack panted as he felt himself reaching the edge. "Don't stop…don't st-Ah!" Zack screamed and arched as back as he came all over John's chest. Zack's walls tighten around John's cock and he couldn't hold back anymore.

"Shit!" John grunted as he came inside of Zack.

Rock was panting heavily as he had managed not to come inside of his boxers. He was so glad this was over but damn was he hard.

John pulled out of Zack and got up and walked over to Rock. John put his hand on the tape and ripped it off Rock's mouth.

"Any words?"

Rock looked from John to Zack and Cody on the bed. They were completely spent. "I bet I could show them an even better time."

"Ew." Cody said. "I wouldn't let you come anywhere near me."

"Yeah, ew." Zack agrees as he tries to catch his breath. "Take him back to where ever you found him."

"Night Rock." John says and before Rock could say what, he saw darkness.

The Rock woke up a little while later and looked around. He was back in his hotel room on his king size bed. Rock grabbed his computer and logged onto twitter to update his status.

_Correction! Official Jealous of John Cena #SatisfactionGuaranteed_


End file.
